Dark Soul's Curse
by Chosen Undead Naruto
Summary: Naruto in the Chuunin exams was marked by Orochimaru, twice, once for then five prong seal, the second under disguise as Sasuke just before passing out. Now he must fight his way through a new land all in hopes of getting back to Konoha. With luck, he will be back and better then before. Past Quelaag the updates will be Monthly Updates, due to need to revise chaps and work irl.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Illusion "Speech"

Primordial " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 01:

Naruto stood holding two kunai, "You scared, scaredy cat?" into a giant snake summoned by Orochimaru, blocking its path. Though the traitor was having none of it, his longue tongue extended down and wrapped Naruto up before lifting him up while exposing his stomach.

"So, you're that brat… can't have you interfering with my plans later on."

With that said the traitorous snake like ninja slammed his purple flaming hand into Naruto's stomach. "Goku Fuin!" the new seal was placed atop the Reaper Death Seal.

Without a care in the world Naruto was tossed aside by Orochimaru, who suddenly extended his neck it racing towards Sasuke. Naruto knew it was bad news and so he in desperation Transformed himself as Sasuke then used a smokeless Replacement with the original so fast Orochimaru never knew what happened.

Sasuke upon seeing Naruto do so, felt saddened that his rival had such a crappy day. He quickly Transformed into Naruto, to keep up appearances, but the snake ninja launched a monologue about he would seek power from him.

Naruto felt something change as the dark power of the mark tried to enter his core, but found itself blocked by the seal put on it. Then the dark power decided to try to force holes in, but the end result would be far worse then what anyone would ever imagine. What nobody knew was that time then froze as the power of the Shinigami was played with by the power of half a shard of the Juubi and a man composed of hundreds of souls, as Naruto fell into a cell of some kind.

-sc- Naruto's mindscape

The Orochimaru shard/soul copy looked around and saw the seal he had placed moments earlier, he then realized the Kyuubi brat had not only duped him, but had managed to use enough chakra to do such. Normally he would be pissed, but for once he desired to see what would happen, he walked to the cage and sat down noting the waters revealed what the now fellow prisoner to the blonde would be seeing through his eyes. "Kukukuku, Naruto-kun might have done something foolish, but now he has the chance to make sure his goal is fulfilled… after all he might just find the secret to immortality for me…."

Orochimaru's copy watched as Naruto fall into some kind of cell, and the skin slowly rotted to a leather like composition.

-sc- Undead Asylem

Naruto fell into a cell as his skin become brown and leathery. He hit his head and knew no more for a long time.

-||- 10,000,000 years later

Naruto had many plans and due to his chakra being locked away, he had no choice but to meditate and converse with his four tenents.

Naruto woke up and heard footsteps on the roof above him. The grate opened revealing a knight who dropped a body in, the knight nodded to Naruto and closed the grate.

Naruto approached the body and found a key. He also noted it said {Dungeon Cell Key} when he picked up the key. He walked to the door and it said {Open}.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay chap 1 is done, if any of you have suggestions on what to do, if you played the suggestions out in Dark Souls 1, please let me know and I will try to crank out a chap with your suggestions. Please see the Dark Souls Curse Inventory fic for the full loadout Naruto will have, by each chapter. And once I hit Lordran I will end each chapter at a bonfire, and then do the loadout chap next. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Illusion "Speech"

Primordial " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 02:

Naruto looked at the door then he opened it and the {Open} went away. Walking out in the hallway I found some person huddled up clutching their head another one's body directly behind them,

"Poor bastard…"

He walked by and looked to the right seeing an ugly bulbous beast with a set of spikes and an exposed tail holding onto what looked like an axe of obsidian and bone with the thing having a pair of spikes shaped like wings, "One Ugly Bastard." Naruto soon saw another person, tosses through the fencing enough to bend it at the top just past the person holding their head.

Naruto walked along and saw a person leaning on the wall and sighed, then he kept walking and saw someone sitting in the water just staring at the wall. Naruto turned and saw a set of steps going down a little and a small walkway connected to them. He went down the steps and along the walkway and saw a ladder at the end of a small path ending in a rounded chamber. He walked out and saw the ladder was a short one, but he figured why not climb it.

At the top of the ladder Naruto saw a large courtyard area leading to a large cathedral set of doors, and in the middle of the area was a sword embedded in a pile of ash, with a small fire emerging from the sword part in the ash.

Naruto approached the bonfire looking structure and looked at it closely. {Light Bonfire} popped up, and he accidentally touched the blade causing a flare up of fire to from. He then saw the message had changed from {Light Bonfire} to {Rest at bonfire}, and figured why they hell not. Once he sat down he saw a large multi-tier list like structure with {Leave} being the only option available.

Naruto got up and looked around noting a door that lead elsewhere but he approached it and the message {Open} popped up, but he thought of opening the door and the message changed to {Does not open from this side}.

Annoyed Naruto walked to the large cathedral doors and opened them with some effort, as {Open} popped up. Naruto noted the closed stone doors at one end and the open gate, like his cell door, in the left corner near it. He took several steps out as a large beast similar to the one he saw below dropped down, this one wielding a big hammer like object, and he suddenly became terrified before his body acted on its own and ran to the open cell door like structure just in time, as the beast swung it's hammer at him and the draft from the swing flung him down the steps into the room below.

Naruto got up and noted the bonfire in this room and unsteadily lit it, noting after he did so he felt refreshed. He turned and found the designer of this place likely had a step fetish due to the fact there was a lot of steps and single file pathways. He walked out and rolled to the left immediately as a bowman tried to take off his head. He saw a small shield and picked it up noting the message of {Pillage corpse}. He picked up the shield and saw the message [Target Shield] pop up. He decided to hold the shield in his left hand and walked back out, rolling under the arrow shot at him by the bowman. He rolled under it and the bowman ran off, he gave chase idly noting a corpse he saw the {Pillage corpse}, and grabbed the knife laying nearby and [Bandit's knife] popped up. As he did so, he saw the bowman run up a set of stairs and so he ran past to a small hiding spot and got ready to stab the bowman in the back when it least expected it.

The wait wasn't long as the bowman soon went back to his post and Naruto snuck up on it and slashed the back of it three times and stabbed the corpse a fourth time to ensure it was dead… he noted that a small meter showing twenty popped up after he killed it.

"Odd… I wonder what it is?"

Naruto turned around and walked back to the place the bowman had go, and saw a set of stairs going up to a doorway with some kind of fog door at the end of a short hallway.

Naruto approached the fog door and when he got to the end of the narrowed doorway he found {Traverse the white light} popped up.

Upon passing through the white light he found himself in the upper area of the courtyard with the bonfire.

Naruto walked along the right side of the upper walkway and saw two sets of stairs, one going up with a large metal ball at the top, and one going down to what looked like the ground floor.

Naruto walked down and saw the gate that he couldn't open. {Open} popped up and he opened the door, and walked to the bonfire before resting at it. He ignored the {Rest at bonfire} that popped up and the menu showing {Leave} as the only option.

Naruto stood up and walked back up the stairs going up the stairs with the metal ball at the top and rolled to the side dogging the fatal metal ball. He noted it punched a hole in the nearby wall, revealing the knight who saved him.

He walked up to the knight and then the knight spoke to Naruto after Naruto saw the prompt {Talk} pop up. "…Oh, you… You're no Hollow, eh? …Thank goodness… …I'm done for, I'm afraid… …I'll die soon, then lose my sanity… …I wish to ask something of you… …You and I, we're both Undead… Hear me out, will you?"

Naruto noted the prompt pop up {What is your decision? [YES] [No]} he nodded, and the knight continued "…Regrettably, I have failed in my mission… …But perhaps you can keep the torch lit… …There is an old saying in my family… …Thou who art Undead, art chosen… …In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords… …When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know. …Well, now you know… And I can die with hope in my heart… …Oh, one more thing…Here, take this. …An Estus Flask, an Undead favourite." An image of a golden pitcher popped up [Estus Flask 5] and the knight continued as if time froze when the image popped up "…Oh, and this…" [Undead Asylum F2 East Key] popped up as Naruto took the key before it vanished into where ever the items go. "…Now I must bid farewell… …I would hate to harm you after death…So, go now… …And thank you…"

Naruto walked out with a heavy heart and he climbed the stairs, feeling like he had lost a close friend. As he climbed he didn't even notice the meter went from {20} to {120}, he simply walked up to do as he promised and fulfil the task the knight he let die had requested him to do in his honor.

As Naruto reached the top of the stairs he saw a Hollow, as the knight had referred to them as, with a rusted and broken sword rush him. On instinct he swung the shield out to the left knocking aside the sword strike and stabbed the Hollow in the gut, killing it. This time he noted the meter went up {144}. He flicked the blood of the sword and walked to the gate before opening it. He noted the pop up of {Used Undead Asylum F2 East Key} and sighed as he went through the gate.

Naruto then noted another Hollow came around the corner and he waited for it to get close, before he blocked the swing of it and slashed its guts open four times before another came around and got him with a swing as he slashed twice before stabbing it in the throat and killed it. The meter went from {144} to {164} then {184}.

Naruto went around the corner and rolled to the side of an arrow that came flying at him. He rolled and dodged another then he slashed the Bowman in the side before it foolishly tried to hit him as he went around and stabbed it in the back. He idly noted that after killing it the meter went up to {204}, and he turned seeing the way back down was a fog covered doorway leading to the area the beast had fallen in.

Naruto sighed and drank one sip of the Estus Flask, then felt the minor wound he received heal. He then turned to the fog door and went through idly noting the pop up of {Traverse the white light}.

At the other side he found himself above the beast and he dropped down stabbing into it, wounding it, and he noted the large meter that showed {Asylum Demon: 813/813} had dropped to {Asylum Demon: 456/813} then he dropped off the beast and slashed with the knife four times, the dropped to {Asylum Demon: 400/813} he then stabbed the beast four times and it swung once, taking his health down to half, and the meter for the beast went to {Asylum Demon: 274/813} it then became a game of swing twice stab twice roll backwards, and slowly but steadily he killed the beast. It hit him 3 times more and he was down to one sip of Estus when he stabbed it and it started to scream.

It died with a scream and he found two boxes popped up [Big Pilgrim's Key] and [Humanity]. He sighed and walked to the doors it must have been guarding and opened them as he walked through. He noted a pop-up said {Used Big Pilgrim's Key} while the meter had rose to {2208}, and he approached a large cliff where a massive crow rose up and grasped him in its claws.

The giant crow had soon arrived at a large land and it dropped him down next to a bonfire. He sighed and sat down next to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Bijuu cloaked Jinchuuriki " **Speech** "

Illusion "Speech"

Orochimaru Shard " _Speech_ "

Primordial " _ **Speech**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 03:

Naruto sat at the bonfire and he noted the menu had changed. It now showed {[Leave] [Level Up] [Kindle] [Reverse Hollowing]} in that order.

Naruto sighed, and he got up. He decided to look around the area he got dropped in, and he noted a guy standing there " _Naruto-kun, you had best go investigate that guy… he might have information to help you on your quest._ " Naruto looked at the guy and noted a look of sadness. He walked up and saw a popup of {Talk}, he decided to talk to the guy and then then the guy said,

"Well, what do we have here? You must be a new arrival. Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right? Well, you're not the first. But there's no salvation here. You'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum… But, too late now. Well, since you're here… Let me help you out. There are actually two Bells of Awakening. One's up above, in the Undead Church. The other is far, far below, in the ruins at the base of Blighttown. Ring them both, and something happens… Brilliant, right? Not much to go on, but I have a feeling that won't stop you. So, off you go. It is why you came, isn't it? To this accursed land of the Undead? Hah hah hah hah…"

Naruto and Orochimaru both found the guy to be poor company and Naruto said "Thanks for the info, hope you survive long enough for me to ring both bells."

Naruto sighed as he walked away from the guy going over to where he saw a small blue-white fire ball hanging off a well. As he got closer it faded into a body of a poor sod close to falling into the well.

Naruto reached out touched the flame as the pop up {Pillage Corpse} appeared. When he grasped the ball of fire it became a small collection of those odd black objects he had gotten from the demon, and another pop up appeared [Humanity 3].

Naruto sighed and decided to explore the area, he noted the set of stairs and decided to go up those. He noted three paths and he decided to go right, and into the third path.

He walked along some ruins and soon saw another body with a hovering blue-white fire above it that had the pop up {Pillage Corpse} emerged. Naruto reached out and the flame dispersed revealing six small urn ball things and the pop up [Firebomb 6].

Naruto sighed and walked back to the path entry point and went down the middle path. He noted it lead to a place with a lot of urns and a person in odd armor holding a spiked ball attached to a baton.

Naruto approached the odd man and {Talk} popped up. Naruto sighed and thought " _Okay._ " Just like that the odd man spoke "Hello there. I believe we are not acquainted? I am Petrus of Thorolund. Have you business with us? … If not, I'd prefer to keep a distance, if possible."

Naruto sighed and was about to leave him be when he heard " _Naruto-kun best pester him, he might just give up more information. Information is half the battle you'll face here._ "

Naruto sighed and thought " _Okay_ " as the pop up {Talk} emerged again.

Petrus spoke up "Hello there. I realize that I have requested that we retain our distance, But I also want you to know that it is not meant in ill-will. Here, take this. As a token of peace. No, go ahead. It's for you." Naruto noted the pop up of [Copper Coin 1] and sighed. Petrus continued as Naruto took the coin "Oh, my… you again? Oh, I know. How about this… I have to await my companions here anyway, so, what if I were to teach you some miracles? Would that please you?" Naruto noted the pop up of {[YES} [NO]} and the thought " _No_ ".

Petrus spoke up "That is a shame. But each to their own. Speak to me if you have a change of heart."

Naruto sighed and walked off ignoring the pop up of {Talk}. He walked up the nearby stairs and saw a strange shaft with two openings and another stairwell. He decided to go up the other stairwell first and he soon saw another blue-white flame and soon as he approached the flame the pop up of {Pillage Corpse} came up and he grasped the flame revealing [Soul of a Lost Undead 1]. Naruto sighed and went back to the odd opening and went down one. It revealed a passage way he went through and dropped a small distance.

Naruto noted the two chests, another area and a small passage way. He decided to investigate the first chest, and upon noting the {Open} pop up he thought " _Open._ "

The chest opened and he saw another pop up {Pillage treasure chest} alongside a blue flame. Naruto grasped the flame and found another pop up of [Morning Star 1] and an image of the weapon Petrus had. The next pop up was [Talisman 1] and showed something of dress looking figure with two small beads hanging off a small rope tying the dress like object together.

Naruto thought " _Okay_ " and the two pop ups faded from view. He turned to the left and saw another chest, then approached it and noted the pop up {Open} and so he repeated the process and got the pop up [Cracked Red Eye Orb 4] the odd thing was it looked more like an hourglass with an eye in the top part . He idly wondered what those were for and sighed before he went to the final chest, the one next to the narrow passage in the rock.

Naruto opened the chest ignoring the pop up and grabbed the flame noting the pop up of [Homeward Bone 6]. He idly wondered what these items were for before he sighed and went to the passage and noted it opened up into a graveyard. Just as he was about to go he noticed the chest and the pop up of {Open}. He opened the chest and got the next pop up of {Pillage treasure chest} and he grasped the flame as it dispersed to reveal [Lloyd's Talisman] and a picture of a pocket watch looking thing with the chain wrapped around it.

He sighed and walked off the edge of the cliff face and saw some skeletons and a few weapons. He got a bad feeling before the skeletons began to assemble and he turned looking for a way out. He noted the stairs leading deeper, and the stairs leading away from the graveyard. He turned and ran up the stairs going out the graveyard and noted the skeletons pursued him, until he got to the bonfire and tripped touching it and they just vanished while a little pain from the fall faded away.

That experience over, Naruto turned and saw a large water canal and decided to investigate it.

He saw past the stairs was a Hollow with a shield and sword covering a Hollow with an axe. He decided to try kill it and see about getting the decent looking shield it had.

As the Axe Hollow attacked him, waiting until the last moment Naruto, swept its sword attack aside and buried his blade into it's gut killing it. He noted the meter went up from {2208} to {2280}. He sighed and went to the Spartan as the Orochimaru in his head stated it looked like.

As he approached the Spartan ran towards him and he waited till the last moment before he found himself set upon from above by a sword and shield hollow that looked more like an axe wielder who picked up their sword on accident. He also saw another hollow toss one of those urns he found, and soon it was tossing them down in 3 second intervals. Naruto noted when he repeated the use of his shield to knock aside and stab the Hollow the meter went up to {2352}. He sighed and walked to Spartan, who came rushing to meet him and it thrust its sword fast into Naruto's chest, dropping his health from {552/552} to {179/552} as one of those firebombs hit him at the same time. Naruto then slashed the hell out of the Hollow and it died, but dropped nothing. The meter then went up to {2424} upon the death of the Spartan.

Naruto sighed and drank some Estus, noting the wounds he received healed and his health went from {179/552} to {479/552}. He sighed and drank some more Estus filling his health all the way up. He turned noting the nearby flame but a firebomb missing him narrowly made him reconsider getting it first. Naruto sighed and walked back to the stairs, then slowly walked up the stairs.

Naruto noted another Hollow that charged when he reached halfway up. He ran back down the stairs taking minor firebomb damage due to a lucky hit {441/552}, and he reached the bottom and dealt with the hollow noting the meter went to {2504}.

Naruto walked back up the steps and the Firebomber tried to stab Naruto as he flanked it then backstabbed it killing it taking no damage, as his meter went up to {2576}. He turned and went up the stairs, idly noting the none aggressive stance the hollow had. As he got to it, it struck and he took a step to the left and the hollow dropped the minor distance to the cliff and Naruto decided to drop onto it. As he fell he just stuck his knife down and knocked the hollow flat as he smirked before he stepped back to the stairs and the hollow rushed him. He blocked the strike and swung twice, killing the hollow as the meter went up to {2636}.

Naruto sighed and walked up the steps noting a flame at the end of the walkway along the aqueduct. Naruto approached it and ignored the message as he grasped the flame dispersing it to [Soul of a Lost Undead 1]. He sighed and went back to investigate the flame below.

The flame the Spartan guarded was another [Soul of a Lost Undead 1] and he sighed then walked back to the stairs he had up and down just moments ago, then he turned going into the aqueduct noting a massive rat at the end guarding a flame.

Naruto sighed and decided to kill the rat. He approached the rat which turned and didn't even note his approach. Naruto grasped his knife with both hands and swung hard striking a fatal hit, but the rat turned, and Naruto stabbed the spine killing it. He sighed noting the meter had risen to {2656}, then he grasped the flame revealing it to be [Soul of a Lost Undead 1]. He sighed and walked along the aqueduct. He climbed the stairs and saw a few more hollows, but once he ascended to the top of the stairs an Swordsman swung at him and he moved instinctually knocking the strike aside as he stabbed the Swordsman in the gut killing it. The meter had risen to {2716} and Naruto sighed.

Naruto turned and saw an Axeman, then he approached it and leapt at him nearly hitting him but use of his shield turned the blow into a glancing hit, then he swung three times and killed the Axeman. The meter rose to {2788} and Naruto looked around thinking it to be safe. He decided to show his joy for taking on so many foes, not knowing that this was simply the prelude to what he would have to face eventually for a warm up. His health meter went from {441/552} to {351/552}.

As Naruto settled down the walked forward and was attacked by a Hollow who looked to be a Friebomber, who had rushed him and swung his sword catching Naruto off guard and dropping his health from {351/552} to {249/552}. Naruto swung twice and killed the Hollow noting the meter go from {2788} to {2848}.

Naruto sighed and walked along the small wooden bridge noting the unease he felt. As he passed a doorway he saw movement and a Swordsman slashed at him. He acted on instinct and knocked aside the blow then disemboweled it. He noted the meter went up to {2920}, and sighed. He turned to the fog door and drank some Estus before he walked though ignoring the pop up of {Traverse the white light}.

Naruto noted he could faintly see a small glow like a flame indicating he could pillage the corpse. He sighed and walked over idly noting the health had hit full again. As he grasped the flame he found it was yet another [Soul of a Lost Undead 1]. He sighed and went up the stairs noting the unsettling feeling he had, but no apparent cause.

As Naruto looked around something was stirring inside him.

-sc- Naruto's mindscape

Orochimaru noted the Kyuubi looking around before spotting him and the altered cage. " **So, why are you here? Someone else use the Shinigami to seal you in the brat?** " Orochimaru sighed and said "No Kyuubi after my original self sealed you off using a Five Prong Seal, he tried to mark Sasuke Uchiha. It took Naruto no time to replace himself under Transformation as Sasuke to save him. He got a Cursed Seal, and I am the manifestation of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. I simply want to help our host survive so I might be able to find a way to help him beat my original self." Kyuubi looked at the Orochimaru shard and sighed " **I wish the boy luck… he now bears a Curse, myself and you created. I hope he can tame that curse he now bears… otherwise we will forever be stuck here in this accursed land… Lordran, something the Juubi had known existed but had nothing to prove it did so with. The boy had best try hard… otherwise our host will go insane, and become the very things he fights now.** "

-sc- Lordran; Undead Burg

Naruto finding nothing to cause his unease stepped out into the walkway, but stumbled as a massive red scaly beast with wings landed just infront of him breaking the stone walls on the bridge with ease and then flying off with a roar.

Naruto sighed and got his racing heart under control and asked, " _Do you know what the hell that was?_ " Orochimaru was silent wondering the same thing " **A Hellkite Drake, a deadly fire using dragon spawn.** " Naruto went silent then he sighed and walked along the bridge even more.

Naruto upon reaching the other end of the bridge ducked back a little as a crossbow bolt nearly took off his head. He noted a hollow charge him and he swung once but the Hollow blocked it before he sidestepped it and stabbed it, then swung his knife four times killing it as the meter went to {2980}. Naruto sighed and stepped up a hollow on the stairs leading to the Crossbowman came running down. He sighed and got ready for a fight idly wondering if they Hollows were stupid, or just insane.

He pulled back to the bridge and acted on instinct blocking the first strike then he parried the next one and disemboweled it in riposite. He noted his meter went up to {3052}, as he climbed the stairs again.

He stepped up once again, sighed and got ready to attack before dodging a bolt and rushing to the door below the hollow. He got hit by a bolt as he turned noting the barrier wall break revealing the Hollow behind it as it charged him. He opened the door but got a slash in the back before he shut the door noting his health had reached {342}.

Naruto noted a flames glow and approached it then grasped the flame noting it had dispersed revealing [Wooden Shield 1]. He sighed and though of equipping it, as it suddenly replaced the Target Buckler Shield in his hand. Naruto sighed and drank another sip of Estus.

Naruto walked out into the area and noted the hollow that struck him. Naruto sighed and walked up the stairs to deal with the Crossbowman.

At the top of the stairs he snuck up behind the Crossbowman and it turned and he rushed it before slashing his knife carving into the hollow six times, before it dropped with a groan. He idly noted the meter went up to {3132}.

Naruto sighed and walked back down the stairs ready to kill the last hollow before he spotted two more and noted the spears they had.

Naruto was knocked out of his musings and reacted on instinct when the Hollow struck, and he tried to parry the blow, but he was too late and was struck hard. He backpedaled and the hollow leapt after him, striking him hard and he then swung his knife as hard as he could into the hollows throat killing it as the neck snapped with an audible crack. He idly noted the meter had risen to {3192}.

Naruto sighed and walked back before he felt a minute pull towards the building by the crossbowman and saw a bonfire. He smiled and approached the bonfire and noted the pop up {Light Bonfire}. He held out his hand and the bonfire roared to life, changing the prompt to {Rest at bonfire}. He decided to, and he noted the Estus he had was six sips, he sighed and tried to figure out how many sips it could hold, when he noted the menu options of {[Leave] [Level Up] [Kindle] [Reverse Hollowing]} try the option of Level Up. He thought of it and a screen showed up.

{Level; 5}

{Soul; 3192}

{ReqSouls; 741}

{Vitality; 9}

{Attunement; 11}

{Endurance; 9}

{Strength; 9}

{Dexterity; 15}

{Resistance; 10}

{Intelligence; 12}

{Faith; 11}

{HP; 552/552}

{Stamina; 90}

{Equip Load; 49.0}

{R Weapon 1; 67}

{R Weapon 2; 20}

{L Weapon 1; 56}

{L Weapon 2; 20}

{Physical Def.; 77(20)}

{ VS Strike; 80}

{ VS Slash; 77}

{ VS Thrust; 77}

{Magic DEF; 81(22)}

{Flame DEF; 60(20)}

{Lightning DEF; 65(19)}

{Poise; 0}

{Bleed Resist; 106}

{Poison Resist; 122}

{Curse Resist; 30}

{Item Discovery; 100}

{Attunement Slots; 1(open)}

He sighed and looked at the odd screens, then he though of what he wanted and he figured to up Vitality to 10. He noted several changes. He also figured out the meter that had changed by the killing of the hollows had been at {3192} and figured out it was a meter of souls he had.

{Level; 6}

{Soul; 2451}

{ReqSouls; 758}

{Vitality; 10}

{HP; 552/573}

{Physical Def.; 7778}

{ VS Strike; 8081}

{ VS Slash; 7778}

{ VS Thrust; 7778}

{Magic DEF; 8182}

{Flame DEF; 6061}

{Lightning DEF; 6567}

He sighed and decided to also increase Endurance and Strength making all the changes made to the list.

{Level; 8}

{Soul; 918}

{ReqSouls; 793}

{Vitality; 10}

{Endurance; 20}

{Strength; 10}

{HP; 552573}

{Stamina; 9091}

{Equip Load; 49.050.0}

{Physical Def.; 7783}

{ VS Strike; 8084}

{ VS Slash; 7781}

{ VS Thrust; 7781}

{Magic DEF; 8185}

{Flame DEF; 6064}

{Lightning DEF; 6570}

{Bleed Resist; 106109}

Naruto sighed then figured to 'upgrade' Resistance.

{Level; 9}

{Soul; 125}

{ReqSouls; 811}

{Vitality; 10}

{Endurance; 10}

{Strength; 10}

{Resistance; 11}

{HP; 552573}

{Stamina; 9091}

{Equip Load; 49.050.0}

{Physical Def.; 7783}

{ VS Strike; 8086}

{ VS Slash; 7783}

{ VS Thrust; 7783}

{Magic DEF; 8186}

{Flame DEF; 6067}

{Lightning DEF; 6571}

{Bleed Resist; 106109}

{Poison Resistance; 122128}

Naruto sighed again and idly noted an {Accept} button below humanity and he thought " _Accept_ ". An new menu popped up over the old one {Confirm reinforcement [OK} {CANCEL]} then he thought " _Okay_ ".

He immediately felt minutely stronger, more resistant, able to endure more and healthier. He got up and idly wondered what the humanity was for and, so he lifted one and found a description pop up.

{Humanity: Rare tiny black sprite found on corpses. Use top gain 1 humanity and restore large amount of HP.}

{This little black sprite is called humanity, but little is known about its true nature. If the soul is the source of all life, what distinguishes the humanity we hold within ourselves?}

Naruto wondered what it meant when he felt an urge and crushed the humanity. He felt a great strength surge into him and he laughed nearly losing himself in the power it gave him. He saw a counter that he had ignored because it read {00} now read {01}. He then turned to the bonfire and sat down idly wondering what each option he now had meant. He thought " _Kindle_ " and a pop up showed up {Cannot Kindle while Hollowed} he thought " _Okay_ ". He sighed and thought " _Reverse Hollowing_ " he noted the pop up and smiled {Offer humanity and reverse Hollowing? [YES] [NO]} he decided to see what reversing the hollowing would do, " _Yes_ ".

Naruto smiled as he felt something in him shift and felt normal again. He idly thought " _Kindle_ " when the menu popped up. He got the pop up {No humanity}, and he smiled before he got up from the bonfire and crushed another humanity noting the counter was back at {00} and he smiled as it became {01}, while the soul meter was at {125}. He then sat back down at bonfire and thought " _Kindle_ " he noted the pop up of {Offer humanity and kindle flame? [YES] [NO]}. Then he thought " _Yes_ ". And watched the bonfire flare brightly as his Estus Flask counter went from {6} to {10}. Naruto smiled and fell asleep at the bonfire waiting or himself figure out why he felt tired all of a sudden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay so chapter 3 is done, and Naruto has Leveled up. Now then i have a build stats wise already planned out, but it will take a long time and a new game cycle or two to reach. now then i am pleased to say i will start a poll for the build overall items design only noteworthy thing is he will use all attunements he can, so he will use Pyromancies, Miracles, Sorceries and weapons to kill all his foes, and he will use Quelaag's Furysword after he reached Anor Londo. Naruto will be returning to Quelaags domain and have to fight her due to loosing his Humanity and breaching the deal. Now then besides all that the stats in the end will be: Vitality 40, Attunement 30, Endurance 70, Strength 34, Dexterity 40, Resistance 70, Intelligence 50+, Faith 55, Humanity 20. if anyone can come up with a outfit and weapon build that can help naruto reach that please add it into a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Bijuu cloaked Jinchuuriki " **Speech** "

Illusion "Speech"

Orochimaru Shard " _Speech_ "

Primordial " _ **Speech**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

Soul Counter {0}

Humanity Counter { **00** }

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 04:

Naruto lay at the bonfire and he woke up to a feeling of something being off, he took nothing of it when he saw nothing nearby. He sighed and got up only to see the Hollows he had killed were gone but others identical ones had shown back up.

"Ah hell… this is going to a bitch if it happens each time I rest at a bonfire."

Naruto then looked and noted that the Hollows seem to have no idea he was there. He smiled and snuck up behind the crossbowman then stabbed the Hollow in the back killing it before he saw one Hollow trying to attack him, he acted on instinct and parried the blow before disemboweling the hollow. Another hollow snuck up on him, but he rolled back between its legs and backstabbed it.

Naruto turned and saw a few glowing runic lines along the ground and he walked up to one and the image of some blonde dude with a robe on, but it faded away before he could do anything.

Naruto sighed then turned and figured he had best moved forward. He idly noted three hollows who had tried to firebomb him, but a house blocked their firebombs. He idly noted his soul meter had risen to {349}, and sighed.

"Damn, what did I do to deserve all this bullshit…? Oh well. Hey Orochimaru, got any tips for me besides don't die?"

" _Naruto-kun maybe you should look for a way to take out those fire tossers… not that I doubt our surviving being burnt alive, but you only got ten sips of that Estus stuff based off the counter I see… best not to waste it._ "

Naruto sighed and nodded "Okay okay… sheesh like you could do any better I got no throwing knifes or anything like that."

Naruto turned and noted a distinct feeling like he needed to get past those shield and spear hollows to get what he needed.

Naruto sighed and walked downstairs shield held high, and the hollows that had been behind the wooden barricade came rushing towards him, he acted on instinct and knocked the incoming weapon aside and disemboweled the hollow. He sighed seeing the meter go up to {421}, "Well, least I found out what the meter was… best try to deal with those shield guys…".

Naruto turned to face them and he stepped halfway out and brought his shield up, waiting for the hollow to make a move. Eventually he rushed the hollow but his shield knocked the knife aside with ease as a spear point punched a hole in his side twice before he retreated and shut the door to his shields original place before he drank a sip of Estus to heal.

Naruto sighed and got ready to go back out and try killing the shield user he had struck before. As he opened the door he got ready to defend and attack.

He circled the hollow for a while before he struck and it lets it's guard down to strike then he ran to back and slashed it six times killing it notified as his soul counter rose to {521}, before he turned and ran from the other one to try luring it to where he could trap it, but it just circled back and forth by the deal shield/spear using hollow.

Naruto sighed and stepped out of the small space he had and got ready to fight. He swung his knife and it bounced of the shield of the hollow, before he reacted on instinct and knocked aside the spear of the hollow before disemboweling it.

Naruto sighed and noted his soul counter rose to {642} and he nodded. He went up and punched the crates open before descending the staircase and noting the open doorway then walked through.

"Well, now… You seem to have your wits about you, hmm? Then you are a welcome customer! I trade for souls. Everything's for sale! Nee hee hee hee hee!" was what he heard, as he saw a man who looked like he was barely there closer to the foes he had just killed and then he approached noting the menu pop up {[Purchase item] [Talk] [Leave]} and Naruto sighed before he said, "What you got for sale?"

Then he saw a menu pop up and smiled, {[Repair powder 500 souls | held 0] [Throwing knife 10 souls| held 0] [Firebomb 50 souls | held 6] [Lloyd's Talisman 500 souls | held 4] [Orange Guidance Soapstone 100 souls | held 0]}. Naruto noted an odd thing, there were a few more symbols at the top. He tapped the on showing a sword crossed over a shield and a new menu popped up. {[Dagger 300 souls | held 0] [Shortsword 600 souls | held 0] [Scimitar 600 souls | held 0] [Rapier 600 | held 0] [Hand Axe 450 | held 0] [Club 150 | held 0] [Reinforced Club 350 | held 0] [Spear 600 | held 0] [Short Bow 1000 | held 0] [East-West Shield 400 | held 0] [Small Leather Shield 600 | held 0] [Buckler 800 | held 0] [Leather Shield 800 | held 0] [Heater Shield 1000 | held 0] [Warrior's Round Shield 800 | held 0]}

Naruto decided to get the Scimitar, and a new menu popped up {Purchase for 600 souls? [Yes] [No]} he thought " _yes._ " And he saw the menu return to the purchase options, but found {[Scimitar 600 souls | held 0]} had changed to {[Scimitar 600 souls | held 1]}.

Naruto sighed and got used to the feel of the Scimitar in his hands and smiled before he found the knife icon had switched to a scimitar. He then thought he wanted the knife and found his hand automatically reached to the pouch on his back and pulled it out while putting his knife away.

Naruto smiled and walked back into the building as he tested switching weapons out and found a minor delay in them. He sighed then saw a hollow, smirked and approached it, he let it get close and moved his arm consciously to a ready position and when it swung at him, he batted the axe it used aside and stabbed the scimitar clean through it then kicked it off his blade on instinct.

Naruto smirked noting his meter which had dropped down, when he got the scimitar, to {42} was now at {114}. He then turned to the hallway nearby and decided to explore it. He walked down and past the junction there and saw four unclothed hollows.

He smirked and let them approach before he ducked under the swing of one and stabbed it clean through the head from the bottom then spun around using the corpse as a club while bashing two hollows then kicked the corpse and other hollow away and slashed the throat of one hollow he blocked before he spun around and parried the second strike from the one he kicked and stabbed it through the chest. His health had dropped to {HP: 502} from {HP: 573} before he turned and blocked one more strike though he did take some damage dropping his health to {HP: 441} from {HP: 502} and swung his scimitar cleaving the head off and smiled then nodded. He noted his meter had risen to {134} after the first kill and the second kill brought the meter to {154}, the third brought it to {174} and the fourth had driven it to {194}.

"Good quality and feels natural in my hands."

Naruto smirked and walked up the ladder they had been guarding. At the top he saw a body with a flame over it, walked up to it and grasped the flame revealing [Throwing Knife 10]. He thought " _Ok._ " And noted the pop up faded away and he saw a small ledge he might be able to jump onto. On a whim he rushed to the ledge and jumped, landing on the wooden ledge and smiled. Once inside he noted a set of stairs and curiosity took over making him go up them.

He came to an opening in the lean rail and explored the side first, finding a flame and body on the rail then approached it and grasped the flame revealing [Light Crossbow 1] [Standard Bolt 16] " _Ok._ " The popups faded, and he walked back inside and dropped onto the firebomber past the ledge killing it. He noted the meter rose to {254}, before a hollow rushed him and he blocked it then slashed twice killing it, before he saw an Axeman jump strike him and he blocked it then killed it via three slashes to the chest. The two additional kills quickly rose the meter to {374}.

Naruto sighed and walked back to the bridge and brought the crossbow up, idly noting the scimitar was replaced by the crossbow, and took aim at a firebomber then pulled the trigger. The bolt flew and missed the firebomber, three more bolts followed, and Naruto gave up using the crossbow idly noting the return of his new scimitar.

Naruto took a deep breath and rushed across the bridge barely making it before a firebomb where he had just been.

Naruto noted the hollows that had been inside and brought his shield up barely blocking an axe swing from a rushing axeman, and another axeman managed to get in a lucky strike reducing his HP to {349} from {441}.

Naruto parried the next strike and stabbed the hollow in the gut, but he did take more damage reducing his HP to {281}. He sighed and drank a sip of Estus raising his HP to the full {571}.

As he set the Estus Flask in his satchel the door to his left was kicked open by a swordsman. The swordsman rushed Naruto who while startled still was able to block the stab and returned a quick three slashes carving a z pattern in the abdomen of the hollow.

Naruto sighed and walked out noting the hollow firebombers above him and smirked then investigated the nearby house, hoping the owner didn't mind him searching for supplies.

As Naruto stepped inside the house he was met with a hollow, who likely was the owner, who rushed him. Naruto blocked the strike and slashed two times, killing the hollow he noted the soul counter (going to be abbreviated as SC from now on) had risen to {634}. He sighed and walked up noting a large chest and flung it open revealing a flame, which when he grasped turned into [Black Firebomb 5]. He had a distinct feeling to save these for when he might need them.

Naruto sighed and walked back out suddenly feeling three odd feelings up ahead but as quick as it came the feeling was gone. Naruto noted he had a firebomber and two others hollows, an axeman and a swordsman. As he walked up the stairs the firebomber approached and Naruto two handed his scimitar and slashed the hollow across the chest twice killing it. As he noted the meter rose, he saw the other two hollows leap and strike him. He blocked the swordsman's blow but the axeman nailed him dropping his health to {HP: 436}. Naruto sighed and dodged back slashing as he cartwheeled back, damaging on hollow heavily as the other leap at him. He sighed and slashed both hollows as they tried to strike him together, the wounded hollow fell but the other lurched back and Naruto saw his opening and sliced the hollows head off.

Naruto sighed as he noted his SC was now at {814}, he smirked and decided to get rid of the firebombers attacking the bridge. Though he did walk over to the house the three hollows had been in front of and he responded " _Yes_ " to the {Open} prompt, he noted the {Used Master Key} prompt and snorted.

He explored inside and saw an archway nearby and went through it, noting the chest it held. He smiled and responded to the prompt to open it, noting the flame disperse revealing [Gold Pine Resin 3]. He also saw a group of hollow, who might have been able to overwhelm him. He walked back to the door and decided to check out the area nearby. Noting a tower and he walked up it slowly and stealthily to ensure he can quickly kill the foes, if any are up there, and have only the hollow group he saw before.

At the top of the tower is a crossbowman who he backstabs and kills. He idly noted the counter next to his health rise to { **01** }, and smiled "Yatta! I found more humanity!". He smiled and walked down before luring a hollow up the steps to fight him, and when the hollow struck, Naruto knocked aside the sword and stabbed his new scimitar into the hollows gut before kicking the hollow off the blade. The SC rose to {921}, as a spartan approached him and he smiled when it struck before knocking the spear aside and ramming his scimitar into the hollows gut and kicking it off as the SC rose to {1111}. He smiled and walked along the path baiting the hollow remaining into attacking him and knocking the blow aside then stabbing the hollow in the gut and kicking it off, idly noting the SC rise to {1207}. He smirked and was about to proceed then at odd feeling told him something ungodly in comparison was nearby.

He walked to the nearby steps going down and saw it. It was a massive knight and it wore rusty almost burnt looking armor with a massive sword it wielded with one hand, and a shield that looked oddly like a flag of some kind imprinted into metal. He was about to walk closer when Orochimaru spoke up " _Naruto-kun, best avoid it until you know you can kill it. It looks calm and as though its weapons and armor weigh nothing to it._ "

Naruto nodded and walked back up the steps before looking up and seeing a hollow with a barrel in front of it.

Naruto walked up the steps and rolled to the left just as the hollow rolled the now alight barrel at him and nearly hit him. As he stood up the hollow rushed him before he parried the blow it went for and struck hard into its head piercing it and ending the hollow. He wiped his blade clean and walked up the steps before feeling something even stronger then the, as he dubbed it, Black Knight. He shrugged it off and walked up the winding stairwell until he found a foggy doorway and went through it. He felt two pulses of flame like souls and climbed the ladder then killed the two crossbowmen with ease after they shot him twice as he came up the ladder he noted the SC rose to {1447}.

Naruto sighed and drank some Estus feeling the wounds close up, and drank more until his health was at the full {HP 573}.

Naruto then climbed back down the ladder and he saw a large beast drop down after he walked halfway across the bridge. Stopping and turning back around he ran until he reached the ladder, then he started to climb and narrowly avoided the beasts massive club. He reached halfway when the beast struck him and took his health to {HP 286}.

He rose to the top and dropped onto it, taking away a fourth of the red bar that appear, and he smirked then raced up the ladder and took a hit nearly killing him, reducing his health to {HP 34}. He sighed and drank some Estus as the beast stood down there dumbly looking up. He decided to see how effect the black firebombs were but as he got one out he then got knocked off the tower as the beast jumped up and the force of the jump knocked him off the tower and into the forest below, as a tree top impaled him through the stomach he knew no more and felt darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay that's chap 4. Now then I know I made it seem like Naruto would always reach a bonfire, but each chap always starts at a bonfire, death or the next in line bonfire is the only way to end a chap. Okay by now you guys must know the next phrase. Please read and review, and leave comments on what weapons and such Naruto should get. Also I have a poll up for deciding the ending of the first Lordran, Naruto's travels arc. Please check out my profile for the poll.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Bijuu cloaked Jinchuuriki " **Speech** "

Illusion "Speech"

Orochimaru Shard " _Speech_ "

Primordial " _ **Speech**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

Soul Counter {0}

Humanity Counter { **00** }

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 05:

Naruto lay at the bonfire and he woke up to a feeling of something being off, he looked down to see he had lost his human form. He sighed and got up only to see the Hollows he had killed were gone but others identical ones had shown back up.

He sighed and repeated the earlier actions, and soon was at the tower he had fallen off. Though he did take damage reducing his HP to {HP: 463} crossing the bridge while the firebomber and backup had reduced his HP to {342} and he got a [Hollow Warrior Waistcloth] from one of the backup, while he drank a sip of Estus. Though the spear-spartan did reduce his HP to {HP: 438}, he drank some Estus as he climbed the step leading to the Taurus Bridge. He noted his SC had reached {1096} as he reached the fog gate.

Naruto waked through the fog gate to the Taurus Bridge and climbed the ladder then killed the snipers and smiled then recovered his souls, the SC counter reaching {2703} and got ready to fight the Taurus. He idly noted the humanity gauge was at { **01** }.

Naruto climbed down and angered the Taurus then ran like hell and climbed the ladder prepping to toss a Black firebomb on it. As soon as he did that he saw the thing prep for a jump and climbed down the ladder. He narrowly avoided being killed like he was the last time and he noted the firebomb had removed 2/13 of the boss' health. He climbed a little further down and heard it leap back then climbed up and fire bombed the beast again, making its health be at 9/13. He then once again climbed down the ladder and narrowly avoided being crushed to death like the first time. It quickly became a game of that tactic until he ran out of black firebombs, after wasting one accidentally missing as it leapt back then straight up as it landed from the first leap. By the time he ran out of black firebombs the beast's health was at 5/13, and he got an idea to use regular firebombs on it, having 6 of those. He climbed a little down to send it back then firebombed it and climbed the ladder. Each firebomb reduced the health by 1/13, until it had one left and Naruto decided to drop stab it with his scimitar. He killed it and noted the fog gate vanished.

He got a whopping 3000 souls from it driving his SC to {5703} and got [Humanity 1], [Homeward Bone 1]. He smiled and walked along the now clear bridge noting another one and hoping it was unguarded. Of course, the fall onto the beast had weakened him to {HP: 268/573}, and he drank a sip of Estus making his health reach {HP: 568/573}.

Once he was past the damned Taurus Bridge he noted there was a set of stairs and a set of boxes with the glow of a flame behind them. He casually slashed the boxes and revealed the flame then grasp it and got a [Large Soul of a Lost Undead 1]. He smiled and decided to see what was past the stairs.

Naruto went down the stairs and felt a compulsion to see what the odd feeling coming from the balcony was.

At the edge of the balcony was a man, a knight by the look of him Naruto idly noted, with green fur on his upper armor and a feather of all things on his helm Naruto purposefully ignored the pop up of talk.

Naruto approached and greeted the fellow, and got a greeting in response.

"Ah, hello! You don't look Hollow, far from it! I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight. Now that I am Undead, I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun! … Do you find that strange? Well, you should! No need to hide your reaction. I get that look all the time! Hah hah hah!"

Naruto tapped the guy on the shoulder and he spoke up "That is a noble goal, I suspect you will find your sun.".

Solaire then continued "Oh, ah hah! So, I didn't scare you? I have a proposition, if you have a moment."

Naruto smiled and answered with the pop up of "Yes".

Solaire then sounded like he was smiling.

"The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined. In a land brimming with Hollows, could that really be mere chance? So, what do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey?".

Naruto smiled and answered "Yes, that would be very much a good thing, Solaire."

Solaire then spoke up again.

"This pleases me greatly! Well then, take this."

Naruto noted the pop up [White Sign Soapstone 1] and though " _Okay_ " Solaire continued then as if nothing had happened.

"We are amidst strange beings, in a strange land. The flow of time itself is convoluted, with heroes centuries old phasing in and out. The very fabric wavers, and relations shift and obscure. There's no telling how much longer your world and mine will remain in contact. But, use this, to summon one another as spirits, cross the gaps between the worlds, and engage in jolly co-operation! Of course, we are not the only one engaged in this. But I am a warrior of the sun! Spot my summon signature easily by its brilliant aura. If you miss it, you must be blind! Hah hah hah!"

Naruto smiled and clapped Solaire on the shoulder then walked back to bridge, idly noting the scorched bricks on it, just before he heard wings beating and raced to small stairway on the right side of the middle of the bridge. He barely made it in as a fire breathing beast scorched the bridge, and he felt his SC rise to {6141}, however he got scorched as well and his HP dropped to {HP: 436/573}. Naruto noted the few flames as he walked back up and saw the giant scaled beast from before the bonfire after entering the area he somehow knows is the Undead Burge.

"Well shit… how am I going to get there?"

Naruto felt something pulling him down the stairs and he saw he entered a room with two doors, one leading out under the bridge and one going into the structure he is in.

Naruto walked over and saw the Undead Burge bonfire and a ladder. He kicked the ladder down and climbed down to rest at the bonfire, idly wondering what to do now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Authors note, okay so this chap ends here. If you all want me to try getting the drake tail sword, or a stupid idea of having Naruto fight his way to the black knight and use the door block trick to keep slowly whitling it's health down, let me know and I will try to do so, when I get the chance.

On a separate note I will like to remind you that you all can get a fair amount of say in what I will be doing since I might like to do my own thing, but Naruto will develop to the set of stats I got predetermined and after those are done you all can help make the Naruto Build as you all help me choose where to put points in.

And finally, Orochimaru and Kyuubi are quite this chapter and the next (few) until the chap the infamous Ino shows up… I meant the armored piggy… when that shows up Kyuubi will comment something about food.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Bijuu cloaked Jinchuuriki " **Speech** "

Illusion "Speech"

Orochimaru Shard " _Speech_ "

Primordial " _ **Speech**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

Soul Counter {0}

Humanity Counter { **00** }

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 06:

Naruto lay at the bonfire, before he chose level up.

{Level; 9}

{Soul; 6141}

{ReqSouls; 811}

{Vitality; 10}

{Attunement; 11}

{Endurance; 10}

{Strength; 10}

{Dexterity; 15}

{Resistance; 11}

{Intelligence; 12}

{Faith; 11}

{HP; 573/573}

{Stamina; 91}

{Equip Load; 50.0}

{R Weapon 1; 67}

{R Weapon 2; 95}

{L Weapon 1; 54}

{L Weapon 2; 20}

{Physical Def.; 85(20)}

{ VS Strike; 88}

{ VS Slash; 85}

{ VS Thrust; 85}

{Magic DEF; 87(22)}

{Flame DEF; 68(20)}

{Lightning DEF; 73(19)}

{Poise; 0}

{Bleed Resist; 109}

{Poison Resist; 128}

{Curse Resist; 40}

{Item Discovery; 150}

{Attunement Slots; 1(open)}

Naruto smirked and decided to try seeing if he would find out what each stat determined.

{Level; 9}

{Soul; 6141}

{ReqSouls; 811}

{Vitality; 10: Determines HP.}

{Attunement; 11: Determines Number of Attunement Slots.}

{Endurance; 10: Determines Stamina, Equip Load, Bleed Resist.}

{Strength; 10: Required to wield powerful weapons, Boosts weapon attack.}

{Dexterity; 15: Required to wield advanced weapons, Boosts weapon attack.}

{Resistance; 11: Determines defense and poison resist.}

{Intelligence; 12: Required to wield powerful sorceries, Boosts sorceries and magic weapons.}

{Faith; 11: Required to cast miracles, Boosts miracles and divine weapons.}

{Humanity; 01: Number of black sprites within one's bosom. Symbolizes human nature and determines item discovery, and curse resistance.}

{HP; 573/573: Hit Points, you die when it reaches 0.}

{Stamina; 91: Required for various actions, depleted by various actions, but self-regenerates}

{Equip Load; 50.0: Total weight of equipped items. Higher numbers mean slow movement. Exceeding max weight causes sluggishness.}

{R Weapon 1; 67: Attack of Weapon equipped in Slot 1 of right hand.}

{R Weapon 2; 95: Attack of Weapon equipped in Slot 2 of right hand.}

{L Weapon 1; 54: Attack of Weapon equipped in Slot 1 of left hand.}

{L Weapon 2; 20: Attack of Weapon equipped in Slot 2 of left hand.}

{Physical Def.; 85(20): Defense against Physical attacks.}

{ VS Strike; 88: Defense against Strike attacks.}

{ VS Slash; 85: Defense against Slash attacks.}

{ VS Thrust; 85: Defense against Thrust attacks.}

{Magic DEF; 87(22): Defense against Magic attacks.}

{Flame DEF; 68(20): Defense against Flame attacks.}

{Lightning DEF; 73(19): Defense against Lightning attacks.}

{Poise; 0: Ability to receive attacks without breaking form.}

{Bleed Resist; 109: Resistance to bleeding caused by sharp blades and spiked weapons. Higher values indicate lower tendency to bleed.}

{Poison Resist; 128: Resistance to various poisons. Higher values indicate lower tendency to be poisoned.}

{Curse Resist; 40: Resistance for curses. Higher values indicate lower tendency to be Cursed.}

{Item Discovery; 150: Skill for discovering items on corpses of fallen foes.}

{Attunement Slots; 1(open): Number of Attunement slots for sorcery/pyromancy/miracles.}

Naruto smirked and decided to invest souls into a few things now that he knew what they were for.

{Level; 14}

{Soul; 1377}

{ReqSouls; 1445}

{Vitality; 11}

{Attunement; 11}

{Endurance; 11}

{Strength; 10}

{Dexterity; 15}

{Resistance; 14}

{Intelligence; 12}

{Faith; 11}

{HP; 594/594}

{Stamina; 93}

{Equip Load; 51.0}

{R Weapon 1; 67}

{R Weapon 2; 95}

{L Weapon 1; 54}

{L Weapon 2; 20}

{Physical Def.; 95(20)}

{ VS Strike; 98}

{ VS Slash; 95}

{ VS Thrust; 95}

{Magic DEF; 94(22)}

{Flame DEF; 81(20)}

{Lightning DEF; 80(19)}

{Poise; 0}

{Bleed Resist; 113}

{Poison Resist; 146}

{Curse Resist; 40}

{Item Discovery; 150}

{Attunement Slots; 1(open)}

Naruto thought " _accept_ " and " _yes_ ".

He got up and decided to go under the bridge to get across, and come back to deal with the dragon thing later when he was more fire proof… and he felt like getting a lighting element weapon to deal with it.

Naruto turned and climbed back up the ladder, then got out under the bridge, noting the odd feeling like dying caused of being kicked off would be humiliating. He walked along the right underside of the bridge and saw a hollow facing away.

Naruto smiled and snuck up on the hollow then stabbed it hard and kicked it off, then when it got up and tried to stab him he bare-handed parried the strike and thrust his scimitar though its chest, killing it. The SC rose to {1457} He idly wiped the blood off his blade and continued on after grasping the flame it left when it died. The flame dispersed revealing [Hollow Soldier Helm 1].

Naruto sighed and walked to the other side, since the right was a dead end.

Naruto rolled back avoiding a spear thrust and he got ready to kill the hollow then blocked a second thrust, then parried the third and riposited killing it. He saw the SC rise to {1557}. He smiled and walked down the path noting a set of rats. " _Great, giant rats, what's next? A giant pig with horns?_ " as soon as he thought that he felt a shiver of dread.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the Undead Parish a giant armored boar snorted and had the urge to gore anyone blonde with a scimitar. It looked around then decided to watch the path it heard the drake along, hoping the reason it felt enraged would come through.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto shivered and decided to try to avoid getting near anything remotely close to that train of thought.

He walked along the path and blocked the hit from the rat that scurried to him, then slashed it twice and killed it. The SC gauge rose to {1577} while he sighed and repeated this on two more and killed them, each giving 20 souls putting the SC gauge at {1617}. He idly noted his health had dropped to {HP: 573/594}. He saw a ladder and climbed up it, noting he could see a bonfire through the closed gate, with the lever on the inside of it.

Naruto sighed and turned around then stepped up and a hollow charged him while he saw a giant armored boar and thought " _Oh shit… it does not look happy to see me._ " He parried the blow from the hollow and slashed it five times killing it, his SC gauge at {1697}. He looked with dread at the armored boar and sighed.

Naruto stepped up and saw a hollow rushing him. He barely blocked the blow noting the damage he took was moderate he slashed it a lot and killed it raising his SC to {1797} but had no time a spearman rushed him and stabbed him twice reducing his HP to {HP: 108/594}. He ran back and healed himself to {HP: 408/594} using Estus then decided to deal with the spearman.

The spearman stabbed him as a hollow rushed to a large gate and dropped it sealing that way off. The spearman reduced his HP to {HP: 266/594}, but he parried and riposited the next blow killing it and healed himself to {HP: 566/594} with Estus as he grasped the flame the hollow left behind and noted the SC was at {1877}. He got a [Hollow Soldier Helm 1].

Naruto sighed and walked to an archway noting crossbowmen and wanting to get rid of them to easily take out the pig.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The boar glared at Naruto and snarled then tossed its head, looking pissed off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto shivered and got ready to try killing the crossbowmen. At the top of the stairs was a spear using spartan, and Naruto barely beat it, his HP having dipped to {HP: 217/594} twice and he healed with Estus each time. He sighed and decided it was now a good idea to kill the crossbowman and then the pig. His SC had risen to {1977}.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Armored Boar turned and glared at Naruto as if daring him to try killing it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto saw the glare and wondered why it was looking at him that way. He shrugged and backstabbed a crossbowman then slashed the other using two hands on his scimitar. His SC had risen to {2137}. He noted a spartan had rushed him and he parried the blow then riposited it, killing it and raising his SC to {2217}. He noted a flame and grasped it revealing [Alluring Skull 4]. He thought about how to use them when a small menu popped up {A skull with meekly lingering souls. Throw to shatter and spread souls to attract certain enemy types. Souls are a concentration of life, and the life-starved Hollows are lured by its power. Not effective for all enemies.}

Naruto smirked and took aim then tossed one into a fire nearby and the boar spun around then rushed it, squealing as it burnt itself and Naruto ran to the way up and turned around then shouted out "Hey, you ugly pig, I bet your all alone because you suck and stink from it!"

The boar turned and charged Naruto who was by a burning body on a pike. He was rushed by the boar and it burnt itself again. Naruto then tossed an Alluring Skull but got gored a bit reducing his HP to {HP: 323/594}, while he saw a small red bar appear above the pig, which soon was barely at half. He then smiled and tossed another Alluring Skull at the pike and watched the boar rush the pike. By the time he tossed the fourth it was at a third of the bar. When he was out it was at a fourth of the bar.

Naruto went up to where he found the Alluring Skull and pulled out a firebomb then tossed it at the boar. It cut the health down and he tossed the last one he had, cutting the health down to an eighth but he fell, the boar almost gored him. He drank Estus and noted he was below half of the Estus left and rushed to a small tunnel and ran past the beast then up the stairs and tried to find a way to strike it from above.

The beast struck him and nearly tossed him, but he managed to escape but he was not at maybe 3 sips of Estus left and the beast would kill him before then. He two handed his scimitar and snuck up on the beast then stabbed straight into the unprotected backside of it.

Naruto was kicked away and the beast gored him, nearly killing him but was at 2 sips left of Estus and he remembered the throwing knives and pulled them out, and tossed one, hitting the beast and harming it, he continued to do so until the beast started to limp badly. He rushed it and slashed it once and it groaned, fell on its belly and died. Naruto sighed and noted the SC was at {2967}.

Naruto then walked back down and saw two hollows and smiled then slashed them both and brought his shield up, ready to block any more strikes. None came, and he stepped out wary of an ambush. Naruto was right to be wary as a hollow tried to attack him by jumping off a small ledge overlooking a set of steps. He blocked the strikes and got ready for more since he felt a few more in the area.

Naruto dispatched the last on this floor and looted the [Mystery Key] from the body and looked around the climbed the ladder and got ready to deal with the two up there. His SC at {3091}, his humanity gauge at { **01** } and his HP at {HP: 442/594}.

Naruto crested the top of the ladder and parried a blow from one hollow then riposited and then blocked the strike from the other one. The second hollow then kicked his Wooden Shield aside and slashed him three times reducing his HP to {HP: 78/594} while sending him off the edge to land on his back and he suddenly found himself moving on instinct and slashed the sword arm then spun around and kicked the kneecap shattering it, before he punched the hollow in the ribs twice then slashed the hollows throat with the Bandit's Knife before kicking it into the ladder behind it and stabbing through the hollows head from below with sword of the other hollow which had fallen and Naruto the felt exhausted but drank his Estus leaving only a single sip left and sighed seeing the hollow very dead. His HP gauge read {HP: 378/594}, while his SC read {3131}

Naruto climbed the ladder again and saw a small flame on a thin walkway and climbed over to it. The flame revealed [Large Soul of a Lost Undead 1], when he grasped it.

He then carefully walked along the way back and climbed a second ladder then noted an empty room. He walked along it and saw a fog door that shone bright enough to momentarily blind him, but he passed through it and saw it lead to a wider but shorter bridge.

He walked across the bridge, and saw two divergent paths.

Naruto went right taking the path opposite of the stairs and saw some kind of knight, at least it looked like one. Just beyond it he saw a flame and knew to get it he would have to kill this knight. Naruto walked up behind the hollow knight and two handed his scimitar then thrust the blade into the hollow. He saw the knight get back up and sighed then slashed it once, it spun around and sliced him harshly then for a while he held up his shield and it the rapier it had before he dropped the shield a little to kick the hollow and was rewarded with a harsh stab to the neck killing him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay chapter 6 is done. Now then the reason Naruto lost to the Balder knight was simple, he forgot to heal and he also had one healing Estus sip left. Now then he will start to conserve those latter one and once he get heal, or great heal he will steadily reserve Estus for serious condition.

Now then please read and review, and please leave build ideas for me to give Naruto. my main build for now will be 20-30 vit, end, 16 att, 24 str, 45 dex, 80 rst 49 int, 18 fth. All else will be up to you all, well for this NG, once he returns to Lordran I will dictate the build from then on. Later my loyal readers, and catch you next chap.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Bijuu cloaked Jinchuuriki " **Speech** "

Illusion "Speech"

Orochimaru Shard " _Speech_ "

Primordial " _ **Speech**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

Soul Counter {0}

Humanity Counter { **00** }

Both Soul and Humanity counter { **00** }

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 07:

Naruto lay at the bonfire, noting the SC and humanity gauges were at {0} before he got up and climbed the ladder and for fun aggravated the drake by stepping on the bridge and racing down. He noted the SC reach {555}.

He stepped out under the bridge and got to slash the spartan three times killing it and making the SC rise to {635}. Then he aggravated the spear spartan, and riposited it after parrying a thrust of the spear. The SC rose to {735}. He continued along the narrow path and dealt with each rat individually. The SC rose to {795}. The rats and half the journey yet to be done with Naruto hurried along and encountered another spartan.

He blocked the first stab but it swung upwards as he went to slash it, the strong slash it made reduced his HP to {HP: 46/594} he sighed and two handed his scimitar and slashed the hollows throat out killing it. As it died it gained a flame and Naruto grasped the flame revealing [Titanite Shard 1]. The SC rose to {875}.

Naruto wondered what Titanite was for, but little did he know that he would soon find out. Naruto took a sip of Estus and his wounds mend as his HP read {HP: 346/594}. He then proceeded out and aggravated a spartan in the distance who approached him. He gave it a free hit as he slashed it three time killing it. he grasped the flame it left behind upon death, and got [Longsword 1]. He wondered what use it would be, and pocketed it. He noted his HP was at {HP: 219/594}, and he took a sip of Estus making his HP rise to {HP: 519/594}. The SC rose to {955}.

He then aggravated a spear user and parried the blow then riposited it, ending the hollow. His SC had risen to {1055}.

He then worked his way back to the area with the boar and saw it was gone but the hollows were still there.

Naruto walked up and over and aggravated the archers and the spartan by them, then he rushed below the crossbowmen and took on the spartan.

He blocked a stab, and then it slashed and broke his guard while knocking him into the line of fire for the crossbowmen. He tried to block the hit but his arm felt broken and wouldn't respond, then he saw a sword slash him nearly bisecting him and heard the whistle of a crossbow bolt and knew no more of that life.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay short chap, but it always ends on death or reaching next bonfire. That is the rule I made when I started the novel. If you all have anything you might want please add it in a review, thank you.

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Bijuu cloaked Jinchuuriki " **Speech** "

Illusion "Speech"

Orochimaru Shard " _Speech_ "

Primordial " _ **Speech**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}

Reinforcement Menu {{Bandit's Knife} {Longsword} {Straight Sword Hilt}}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

Soul Counter {0}

Humanity Counter { **00** }

Both Soul and Humanity counter { **00** }

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 08:

Naruto lay at the bonfire, noting the SC and humanity gauges were at {0} before he got up and climbed the ladder and for fun aggravated the drake by stepping on the bridge and racing down. He noted the SC reach {555}.

He stepped out under the bridge and got to slash the spartan three times killing it and making the SC rise to {635}. He saw the flame it left and grasped it revealing [Hollow Soldier Waistcloth 1].

Naruto sighed and though " _Okay_ " and the pop up faded. Then he aggroed the spear spartan and brought up his shield then tried to parry the thrust but was too late and his HP dropped to {HP: 396/594}. He then parried the next thrust and disemboweled the hollow with a vengeance. His SC had risen to {735}.

Naruto got ready to proceed when he realized he really needed a bow, or something to take out the drake. He sighed and decided if he ever recovered his stuff he would he would get a bow. As he approached the rats he was rushed by two, and he got hit before he eliminated the two rats. His HP had dropped to {HP: 307/594} and he sipped some Estus healing his wounds overall, and making his HP rise to {HP: 594/594}.

He proceeded with shield up and eliminated the rat hiding, then walked along to the ladder and climbed it. His SC had risen to {795}, he noted as he got ready to deal with the first spartan. He parried the stab it always opened with and stabbed it right in the stomach killing it, he noted his SC had risen to {875} and his humanity gauge had risen to { **01** }. He smiled and got ready for the next spartan.

He blocked the opening stab, then parried the next and riposited the hollow killing it. The SC rose to {955} and he saw a green flame floating above a blood puddle with ash in the center. He recognized it as his own remains, and he smiled knowing if he got it he would be back to what he had upon last death, but he instinctively knew it would only be one existing meaning he would be out of the last death amount when he died next if he didn't recover it.

He aggravated the spear hollow and smirked then parried the thrust and disemboweled it. The SC rose to {1055} and he saw a flame appear on the corpse of the hollow. He grasped it and it revealed [Spear 1]. He decided to try it, after the got the souls he lost back, and dealt with crossbowmen. He thought okay and pocketed the spear.

He proceeded up the stair and approached the second spearman hollow, then struck it lightly and got shot with a crossbow bolt in return, then the hollow thrusts out with a return fire, and he gets hit twice before retreating noting his HP was at {HP: 162/594}. Naruto took a sip of Estus and noted he was heal so his HP read {HP: 462/594}. He brought up his shield and got ready to block the bolts and parry the hollow when he could.

He approached and noted the hollow was waiting for him. He barely blocked the thrust, but it knocked him off balance and a few bolts got threw stunning him and he was unable to block the next thrust his HP dropping to less then half remaining, but a sip of Estus returned his HP to {HP: 390/594}. He then parried the next thrust having rolled down behind cover and spun slashed the hollow killing it, making his SC rise to {1155}. He then moved up and slashed the crossbowmen six times killing the first and his SC rose to {1235} while the spartan below them rushed up to help as he kicked the other crossbowman off. His HP from the few bolts hitting him made his HP to {HP: 212/594} while his SC rose to {1315}. He noted the crossbowman had reached him and lazily blocked the strike then parried the next and spun slashed the hollow three times killing it making his SC rise to {1395}. He then sighed and dropped down, making his HP drop to {HP: 183/594}, onto where his souls had been before he touched the ash in the center and his SC rose to {2450}.

He then took a sip of Estus and healed to where his HP was at {HP: 483/594}. Then he proceeded to go to the hollow room and massacre them one by one, one occasionally getting in a lucky strike, at the end of the first floor his SC had risen to {2570} while his HP had reached {HP: 243/594}. He sipped some Estus and his HP rose to {HP: 543/594}.

Naruto then climbed the ladder and saw the two hollows from before and blocked the strike they opened with and slashed them both twice, killing them. His SC rose to {2610} and he took minor damage likely from holding the shield in place but maybe not, his HP having only dropped to {HP: 541/594}.

Naruto walked along and out the bridge noting the same path he took earlier, and decided to try killing the knight again.

He crossed the bridge and snuck up on the knight then stabbed it in the back, noting it fall and get back up. He then then got stabbed by it, his HP dropping to {HP: 354/594} but he parried the next stab and riposited. He noted the limp it had and be swung his trusty scimitar twice killing it. He noted SC rise to {2810}, and he walked to the flame, grasped it then got a [Knight Shield 1].

Naruto sighed and wondered how it compared to his Wooden Shield when suddenly a menu popped up, with a display for each.

{Wooden Shield:}

{ATK:}

{Physical 54+0, Magic 0+0, Fire 0+0, Lightning 0+0, Critical 100}

{DmgReduction%:}

{Physical 93.0, Magic 40.0, Fire 30.0, Lightning 65.0 Stability 52}

{Knight Shield:}

{ATK:}

{Physical 68+1, Magic 0+0, Fire 0+0, Lightning 0+0, Critical 100}

{DmgReduction%:}

{Physical 100.0, Magic 30.0, Fire 60.0, Lightning 40.0 Stability 56}

Naruto decided to equip the Knight Shield, and though it was heavier it offer more protection. He thought about how the Bandit's Knife was compared to his trusty scimitar and found another menu pop up.

{Bandit's Knife:}

{ATK:}

{Physical 56+11, Magic 0+0, Fire 0+0, Lightning 0+0, Critical 147}

{DmgReduction%:}

{Physical 45.0, Magic 10.0, Fire 30.0, Lightning 30.0 Stability 26}

{Strength 11, Dexterity 10, Intelligence 0, Faith 0}

{Aux effect: Bleed 300, Poison 0, Divine -, Occult -}

{Durability 189/200}

{Weight 1.0}

{Scimitar:}

{ATK:}

{Physical 80+15, Magic 0+0, Fire 0+0, Lightning 0+0, Critical 100}

{DmgReduction%:}

{Physical 45.0, Magic 10.0, Fire 30.0, Lightning 30.0 Stability 30}

{Strength 7, Dexterity 13, Intelligence 0, Faith 0}

{Aux effect: Bleed 0, Poison 0, Divine -, Occult -}

{Durability 123/160}

{Weight 1.5}

He smiled and decided to see how the Bandit's Knife stacked against the Spear.

{Bandit's Knife:}

{ATK:}

{Physical 56+11, Magic 0+0, Fire 0+0, Lightning 0+0, Critical 147}

{DmgReduction%:}

{Physical 45.0, Magic 10.0, Fire 30.0, Lightning 30.0 Stability 26}

{Strength 6, Dexterity 12, Intelligence 0, Faith 0}

{Aux effect: Bleed 300, Poison 0, Divine -, Occult -}

{Durability 189/200}

{Weight 1.0}

{Spear:}

{ATK:}

{Physical 80-46, Magic 0+0, Fire 0+0, Lightning 0+0, Critical 100}

{DmgReduction%:}

{Physical 40.0, Magic 10.0, Fire 30.0, Lightning 30.0 Stability 26}

{Strength 11, Dexterity 10, Intelligence 0, Faith 0}

{Aux effect: Bleed 0, Poison 0, Divine -, Occult -}

{Durability 180/180}

{Weight 3.5}

Naruto decided to try out the spear now and got it out idly noting the fact it felt off in his hand, but when he held it in both it felt right, and it gave him a fair amount of reach. He sighed and switched to his scimitar and got ready to proceed.

He climbed the stair he had ignored and saw a spear user nearby and got ready to attack. He parried and disemboweled the hollow in quick movements and smiled at the rush of souls raising his SC to {2910}.

Naruto proceeded along the path and cam upon an area that likely was a trap. He sighed and proceeded to spring the trap "Hope it isn't that many foes…". He took a sip of Estus to be at full strength and walked around the corner.

As he barely walked along the corner he saw a spear and got ready, then heard something rushing at him from behind. He retreated back up the corridor he had walked along into the trap and got ready to defend.

He acted on instinct and parries the first blow from another of those knights and then riposited he noted a red bar above it turn mostly orange and drain off but it still lived. He got ready, but it kicked him away and stabbed at him, reducing his HP to {HP: 380/594}. It then drank Estus of its own and the bar filled up halfway, and it rushed at him but he blocked the strike and swung his scimitar twice taking a quarter of the remaining health off. He then drank a sip of Estus and slashed at it two handing his scimitar, once, twice, thrice, the red bar fell away, and his SC rose to {3070}. He smiled and got ready to deal with the spear using hollow around the corner.

He stepped around the corner and cleared both ways then rolled out and brought up his shield to goad the hollow into striking. He blocked most of the first strike, but it skittered of his shield and slashed into his shin taking his HP to {HP: 328/594}, but he swung his scimitar three times noting the enemy HP bar was reduced to a quarter remaining, though he noted his stamina bar was gone. He backed up and let it refill then rushed while blocking the strike and swung his scimitar once killing the hollow as his SC rose to {3170}.

Naruto turned around and walked along the path then noted a divergent path that lead to what looked like a courtyard. He walked along the pathway down and noted a flame across from him. He stayed away from steps that likely lead to a door nearby in case it lead to him being attacked by hollows, and he walked along then saw the gate that had dropped. He also saw the hollow who dropped it and he snuck up on it, and stabbed it in the back. He saw the red HP bar fade away and his SC rise to {3250}, he smirked then noted the flame nearby and grasped it. [Basement Key 1] popped up after the content of the flam was revealed. He shrugged and muttered "OK… wonder why this was even here?" he then walked to a lever and figured it was how to raise and drop the gate the he reached over and pulled on it, not knowing he was about to release a good friend who would start of being a dangerous enemy.

The gate rose, and he felt a foreboding feeling. He walked along the left side of the stairs and got the next flame noting it revealed a long-hafted axe like item with a spear point emerging from the axe hilt. [Halberd 1] was what popped up, and Naruto sighed "Ok." Then he hefted the item and suddenly a menu popped up revealing its stats and details.

{Halberd:}

{ATK:}

{Physical 80-46, Magic 0+0, Fire 0+0, Lightning 0+0, Critical 100}

{DmgReduction%}

{Physical 40.0, Magic 10.0, Fire 30.0, Lightning 30.0 Stability 26}

{Strength 11, Dexterity 10, Intelligence 0, Faith 0}

{Aux effect: Bleed 0, Poison 0, Divine -, Occult -}

{Durability 200/200}

{Weight 6.0}

{Weapon Type: Halberd}

{Attack Type: Regular/Thrust}

{Long-hilted weapon mixing spear and axe is difficult to handle, requiring both strength and dexterity. The Halberd has two elementary attacks: spear-like thrusting and large sweeping swings. However, one false swing and the wielder is left open.}

Naruto whistled as he hefted the halberd but sighed, "Damn this might take some getting used to… more then the damned spear." Naruto sighed and put the halberd into his back pocket and it simply vanished.

Naruto sighed then walked back to the path he was originally taking and noted a few hollows there. He sighed, and got ready for a fight, but he rushed down the stairs and dealt with one hollow via parry and riposite. His SC rose to {3330}. The next hollow he blocked a slash from but when he went to slash he got shot with a crossbow bolt and then it stabbed him and his HP had dropped from the near simultaneous attack to {HP: 52/594}. He ran to cover from the crossbowman and got pursued by the hollow he had been slashed by. He was able to drink a sip of Estus, bringing his HP to {HP: 352/594}. He then spun around and parried the hollows thrust then riposited depleting the enemy's HP entirely. His SC rose to {3410}.

He then got ready to kill the crossbowman, but he felt the foreboding presence from before. Due to looking for the presence he got hit with a crossbow bolt and his HP dropped to {HP: 300/594}, and he ran behind the crossbowman then stabbed him in the back. He noted the hollow was near dead and it showed {HP: -84} above the red bar, and he swung once the hollow got back up, {HP: -23}. The hollows HP bar faded away and his SC rose to {3490}. He sighed and decided to avoid the cathedral for now.

Naruto noted a path the hollows guarded and went along it. As he got closer he heard the cling of metal on metal but it was to rhythmic for battle, he realized it was a blacksmith. He hurried along the path and entered a building with a set of stairs going down and he raced down them noting a bonfire on the landing, but he ran further down and saw a large man with a hammer pounding away on an odd thin bladed sword.

He walked up to the man who noticed him and quit hammering on the thin blade sword. "Well, you must be a new arrival. I'm Andre, of Astora. If you require smithing, then speak to me." Naruto then noted the options that popped up

{Modify Equipment} {Reinforce Weapon} {Reinforce Armor} {Repair Equipment} {Purchase Item} {Learn Gesture} {Talk} {Leave}

Naruto decided to see about reinforcing his scimitar, incase the reason for the foreboding feeling showed up. He noted a new menu pop up.

{{Bandit's Knife} {Longsword} {Straight Sword Hilt} {Scimitar} {Morning Star} {Spear} {Halberd} {Light Crossbow} {Target Shield} {Wooden Shield} {Knight Shield}}

Naruto tapped the scimitar option and he then noted a menu pop up.

{Scimitar:}

{ATK:}

{Physical 80+15 88+18, Magic 0+0, Fire 0+0, Lightning 0+0, Critical 100}

{DmgReduction%:}

{Physical 45.0, Magic 10.0, Fire 30.0, Lightning 30.0 Stability 30}

{Strength 7, Dexterity 13, Intelligence 0, Faith 0}

{Aux effect: Bleed 0, Poison 0, Divine -, Occult -}

{Durability 123/160}

{Weight 1.5}

Naruto then handed over the needed souls, Scimitar, and Titanite Shard, then, shortly after he was given his scimitar back, and he noted the menu pop up with a new reading.

{Scimitar:}

{ATK:}

{Physical 88+18, Magic 0+0, Fire 0+0, Lightning 0+0, Critical 100}

{DmgReduction%:}

{Physical 45.0, Magic 10.0, Fire 30.0, Lightning 30.0 Stability 30}

{Strength 7, Dexterity 13, Intelligence 0, Faith 0}

{Aux effect: Bleed 0, Poison 0, Divine -, Occult -}

{Durability 160/160}

{Weight 1.5}

Naruto smiled and thanked Andre. He noted he was back at the menu and chose leave.

"I'll be seeing you, then. Be careful out there. Don't get yourself killed. Neither of us want to see you go Hollow."

Naruto then went back up to the bonfire, lit the bonfire and sat down, gazing at the flames before he sighed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay so next chap will be an invasion, on an offline Naruto, the person was hinted at when he opened the gate. She will invade him when he as dealt with the hollows because he will go human form again next chap. Now then that fight will be the start of events that will mess up canon timeline by simply existing. All I will say is she will nearly beat Naruto until he gets up and parries her strikes defeating her, on low health… well please read and review, also the poll I have on my profile, it will go on until Naruto reaches Kiln of First Flame. Please vote so I don't got a reason to do the gets sucked out of lordran to save Sasuke and Sakura's asses thing I was thinking of doing.

Now then the oc that Naruto will fight, next chap will be a deadly mutli-invasion character, she will pop up in; Undead Parish(once gate is lifted), Blighttown (once mildred is dead and the bonfire is lit), Anor Lando (need to have opened the main gateway and killed the gargoyles with Smough and Ornstein alive), New Londo (Once unflooded she will be waiting as a hostile but unkillable npc just by the tower to Four Kings, once they die she will drop down and tell Naruto what her goal was and that now she has no reason to continue after Seath is killed, prompting an option I designed to help them both bond. Once she has been beaten in the invasions and as an npc she will help fight Seath then she will either kill herself and die in the Naruto-verse or she will help him fight Gwyn alongside Solaire and will stay to see what Naruto chooses to do.). once she is beaten she will be wearing a mix match of havel's gauntlets, witch's dress, topless chest, and Dusk's Crown. That is also what she will be wearing in New Londo.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Bijuu cloaked Jinchuuriki " **Speech** "

Illusion "Speech"

Orochimaru Shard " _Speech_ "

Primordial " _ **Speech**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}/ {[Leave] [Level Up] [Kindle] [Reverse Hollowing]}

Reinforcement Menu {{Bandit's Knife} {Longsword} {Straight Sword Hilt}}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

Soul Counter {0}

Humanity Counter { **00** }

Both Soul and Humanity counter { **00** }

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 09:

Naruto looked at the menu, {[Leave] [Level Up] [Kindle] [Reverse Hollowing]} and chose level up.

{Level; 16}

{Soul; 185}

{ReqSouls; 1883}

{Strength; 11}

{Resistance; 15}

{R Weapon 1; 3494}

{R Weapon 2; 106}

{L Weapon 1; 69}

{L Weapon 2; 20}

{Physical Def.; 9599}

{ VS Strike; 98102}

{ VS Slash; 9599}

{ VS Thrust; 9599}

{Magic DEF; 9496}

{Flame DEF; 8195}

{Lightning DEF; 8083}

{Bleed Resist; 146152}

Naruto sighed, then chose Reverse Hollowing, noted the pop up of {Offer humanity and reverse Hollowing? [Yes] [No]} and he held out a humanity, then he felt himself turn back to human form again.

Naruto got up from the bonfire and climbed back up then noted the hollows didn't know he was there, so he hurried behind the crossbowman and backstabbed him, then blocked the first spartans swing then parried the next, then riposited and killed the hollow. He noted the SC had risen from {185} to {345}. He then approached then next hollow and backstabbed it, killing it from the sudden red bar turning orange. Then as he kicked the hollow off his blade and his SC rose to {425} he felt that presence from before he saw the way back to Andre get fogged over and he saw a pop up {Invaded by Elizabeth}.

He spun around to see a girl rise from the walk way in front of him, her vibrant red eyes drew his attention, but her black hair that faded to red halfway down also was eye catching. Then he saw her holding a halberd and frowned. The girl spun the halberd and rushed him.

Naruto rolled out the way of the first strike, which nearly took off an arm and slashed into her side before blocking the second strike and then he parried the third strike which was an axe style sweep then riposited her but she got back up. He tried to block the lunging stab she made but failed and his HP dropped to {HP: 334/594}. He then rolled and managed a backstab when she missed him next swipe, and he saw her gauge go down to {HP-200}. He then rolled out of the way of her next stab and parried the next blow then riposited her, and she began to limp. Then as he ran in to finish her, he got hit by her halberd as she swung it wide and his HP dropped to {HP: 78/594}. He rolled with the swing and threw her off balance then stabbed her in the chest, idly noting had he wanted to he could have reached over and grasped her breast on either side, and she gasped then spoke up "Damnit… how can you… still live… damn it…" she spit up blood and looked at the scimitar in her chest. "Kid you fucked me up good… Listen kid, you gave me a good fight… I expect you not to die…" more blood came forth as she coughed "Go through the cathedral and rush to the lift you can see through the doorway, head back to Firelink and go down to New Londo…" Here she coughed up more blood and Naruto could tell she was on the verge of death. "Once you get there… go to the doorway by that mage fucker… got up and the door might have swung shut… by the look of you, you got a master key… the door will open with it… go through and cross the bridge by the door…. Blighttown is through the cave… hurry down and light the bonfire… I will be waiting kid… for a rematch…" she spat up more blood and her red bar faded. Elizabeth died as Naruto pulled out his scimitar and took her advice to heart.

He raced through the cathedral to the elevator and dodged a mace swing that nearly got him just before the grate shut.

He then walked down to the Firelink Bonfire and saw he was by Petrus. Naruto walked down to the bonfire and said "Don't worry Elizibeth, I will find you… and we will have a rematch." He then sat down and sighed before falling asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay kind of a short chap, but it was more of a filler chapter. Now then, to get an accurate picture of Elizabeth, best go try Dark Souls and use Astoran Nobility Face, Female, black hair, customize the eyes and make them full red no other color, physique slim. She is a pyromancer, and she didn't use pyromancy simply because she forgot she could.

Please read and review dear readers, and I might have Naruto run the gauntlet of Bonfires in Blighttown, or I might just have him kill the poison blow dart snipers and run the gauntlet after dealing with Mildred.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Bijuu cloaked Jinchuuriki " **Speech** "

Illusion "Speech"

Orochimaru Shard " _Speech_ "

Primordial " _ **Speech**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}/ {[Leave] [Level Up] [Kindle] [Reverse Hollowing]}

Reinforcement Menu {{Bandit's Knife} {Longsword} {Straight Sword Hilt}}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

Soul Counter {0}

Humanity Counter { **00** }

Both Soul and Humanity counter { **00** }

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 10:

Naruto woke up in Firelink and sighed. He then went down and found the lift Elizabeth mentioned and walked onto the center triggering it. After it hit the bottom he stepped off and he saw a blue echo of her walk over to a tower that he never would have seen.

As he walked up the tower he reflected on why the hell the damned girl wasn't wearing much of a top, just a piece of cloth over her breasts directly along her nipples. He came up with, even male hollows still feel lust and can be distracted by nudity, that or she is an exhibitionist.

Once he reached the gate he opened it and saw he was on a cliff, he also saw a small flame out the corner of his eye, and he grasped it causing the flame to change to a [Large Soul of a Nameless Soldier 1]. He put away the soul and smiled "Yatta, the Future Hokage of Konoha just found a nice view, and a shortcut!"

Naruto crossed the makeshift bridge and noted the cave he was told about by Elizabeth, he figured he would go in and see what the whole just run through to the ladder was about. After reaching the first bend he saw two large people with massive clubs. He noted a third one farther in and realized if he got hit it was all over.

Naruto took a deep breath and ran between the big oafs and hurried past the next one and noted a ladder and race to it then swung himself around and onto it then smirked and watched the oafs fall off the edge of the cliff. He netted 500 souls from each one. By the end he had an SC of {1925}.

At the bottom of the ladder he just went down he found a giant bug and slashed it netting 30 souls from it. he also saw a massive thing, looking like a moving pimple-bug thing with three antennae like structures off it. he then noted another ladder and went down it, noting the big bug like beast with some small fire on its mouth.

He decided to not chance getting it killed and ran past it to a ladder just past it. he went down the ladder but the bug fell and followed him. He went down another set of ladders and it followed him but he climbed back up the previous ladder and dealt with waiting until left.

He noted as he waited he could sense something nearby and noted a small guy armored in odd clothing firing what sounded like blowdarts at him. He simply tossed 4 throwing knives at the guy and killed him, each taking away 25 HP from the dude. The SC rose to {2491} and he got [Purple Moss Clump 2] from killing the guy. He smiled and walked over to the ladder nearby and went down, noting he was now level with the now dead guy.

Naruto turned around and noted a large wheel based elevator, then went down a floor to it and tried to get on. He noted the same type of beast he had had to avoid before and saw that it was standing there, and so he noted a platform going down and stepped onto it. the ride down was uneventful, and he stepped off on a platform right in front of a ladder. He climbed down it, then noted a large brown murky swamp. He shook his head and proceeded onward, but then he noted the pop up {Dark Spirit Maneater Mildred has Invaded}.

He got ready and it became a game of dodge her swing, slash her twice then kick her off the platform and rinse and repeat. After some time of that game she decided to two-hand her weapon and nearly killed Naruto once and took off half his HP after that. He then twohanded his scimitar and slashed her trhee times before kicking her off and she fell hard. Her HP bar faded entirely and his SC rose to {11239}.

He noted where she fell left a red flame and so he dropped down and grabbed it, gaining a humanity, and he noted a golden flame was left. He picked it up and got [Humanity 3] [Butcher Knife]. He sighed then was about to proceed when he suddenly was roasted by a long gout of fire. His HP dropped to {HP: 284/594} rather then the full it was at before.

He ran back to the elevator and noted it was the damned bug he had tried to avoid. He then got ready and ran past them and saw a blue echo of Elizabeth guide him to the bonfire. He followed her to the bonfire, and he noted she sat down then her blue form faded away, as if never there.

Naruto lit the bonfire and then sat down. He chose the Kindle option to get more sips of Estus, and he noted the picture of the Estus Flask in the bottom went from 7 to 10. He decided to level up.

{Level; 20}

{Soul; 2288}

{ReqSouls; 2857}

{Vitality; 1112}

{Strength; 1113}

{Resistance; 1516}

{HP: 594616}

{R Weapon 1; 9495}

{R Weapon 2; 106107}

{L Weapon 1; 6971}

{L Weapon 2; 20}

{Physical Def.; 99106}

{ VS Strike; 102109}

{ VS Slash; 99106}

{ VS Thrust; 99106}

{Magic DEF; 96101}

{Flame DEF; 8592}

{Lightning DEF; 8389}

{Bleed Resist; 152155}

He spoke up "Accept. Yes." Then sighed in content and fell asleep, knowing she would protect him for now, but when he woke up she would likely invade him again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay so a filler chap, and Naruto levels up. Next chap is the second invasion of Elizabeth and the first time Naruto will run out of Estus on a single foe alone, also some flirting as Elizabeth and Naruto fight, and Naruto learns to not try to fight while in the bog.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: OOC Orochimaru(soul shard in the curse seal), OOC Naruto(in lordran and half the time in Narutoverse), Good (but OOC) Sasuke. Warning Lordran multiple playthrough, Gamer Chosen Undead Naruto.

In omake, OOC characters.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Human "Speech" " _Thoughts_ "

Gods/Bijuu " **Speech** " " _ **Thoughts**_ "

Bijuu cloaked Jinchuuriki " **Speech** "

Illusion "Speech"

Orochimaru Shard " _Speech_ "

Primordial " _ **Speech**_ "

Scene change -sc- (area to go to)

Timeskip -||- time elapsed

Menu {Summon Solaire}/ {[Leave] [Level Up] [Kindle] [Reverse Hollowing]}

Reinforcement Menu {{Bandit's Knife} {Longsword} {Straight Sword Hilt}}

Items gained ie. [Humanity]

Soul Counter {0}

Humanity Counter { **00** }

Both Soul and Humanity counter { **00** }

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chap 11:

Naruto woke up in Blighttown and stretched. He then saw the pop up {Invaded by Elizabeth}, and turned to the bog in front of the bonfire noting she rose up. He stepped out and noted she pointed behind him.

He stupidly turned around and then felt something pierce him and looked down to see a halberd tip sticking out his chest. "Damn, if you wanted me to remove my top dear, all you had to do was ask."

He heard he chuckle before the halberd shifted slightly and he heard the rustle of fabric before he got kicked off the halberd and got up.

When Naruto turned around he saw a sight that made him blush heavily as Elizabeth had tossed aside her upper clothing entirely and then he noted she wore clothing similar to his own. "You found the clothing of thief somewhere?" she nodded and spun her halberd idly and Naruto was transfixed not her weapon stained with his blood but by her freed breasts which jiggled and bounced due to the firmness with each breath.

Naruto soon paid the price for his inattention and got a halberd slash on his groin causing him to squeak and drop to his knees in the bog. Then he noted some meter pop up and start to fill up with a purple color and as he slowly rose he noted the bar kept filling. He dodged a swing of her halberd and then parried the thrust before slamming his scimitar into her stomach and getting an eyeful of breast when she fell partly forward. Then as she was about to try grabbing Naruto he pulled his sword out of her wound and she screamed in pain before she kicked him in the nuts. As he fell he pushed her and accidentally knocked aside her halberd but lost his scimitar in return. The two lay there with Naruto on top and Elizabeth on bottom, until Naruto realized his position and went to get up. As he got up Elizabeth stabbed him with Bandit's Knife, but she got a boot to the head in return.

Elizabeth stood back up as Naruto did, and both looked to the other. "You know I never even got your name, girl."

Elizabeth looked at him and responded. "Name's Elizabeth, yours pipsqueak?"

Naruto growled and spoke up. "Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage."

Elizabeth looked pissed. "You're from Konoha? Then I will hunt you down and kill you."

Naruto looked annoyed "Can it wait until I get home and finish the exams, maybe get laid?"

Elizabeth looked annoyed now. "Get laid… no… wait you're in the Chuunin Exams right now?"

Naruto nodded "Yep, and when my team gets attack by a white-faced fucker with snake eyes… the teme freezes and is about to give the damned guy our scroll. I stepped in and stopped it, but the guy put some sort of seal on me and tossed me away." Naruto took a breath as Elizabeth guided him to the bonfire "I turned and saw his head going to Sasuke-teme and using the last of my chakra before I passed out I transformed into Sasuke and used the body replacement with him. Got bit and got a copy of the guy in my neck and head… turns out he is Orochimaru." Both could see each other's HP going down, but Elizabeth drank some Estus as Naruto did. "The one in my head eventually wanted to take me over but the same seal he put on my saved me from his influence now I got him as an ally and he wants to help me kill his original self. Also said something about an invasion during the finals, to kill the old man Hokage."

Elizabeth looked annoyed "Oniki-sama will not be pleased if that happens, since he wants to be the one to kill the Hokage. Hmmm hey pipsqueak, I will talk to Tsuchikage-sama and see about getting him to help your village out by holding off the invasion with your ninjas. Also kid…"

Naruto looked at her and tiled his head "Yes crazy bit- wait Tsuchikage you're a Iwa-nin?"

Elizabeth nodded and purposefully stretched in a way to try distracting Naruto more with her breasts "Yep, and damn proud of it."

Naruto noted the stretch pushed her breasts together enticingly but he willed himself not to get a nosebleed as he walked closer his scimitar having fallen in the bog along with her halberd, but both knew the place they were.

"So Liz? What was it you said also for?"

"You lose kid." Elizabeth grinned and her hand went forward with a dagger, but Naruto batted aside her hand and punched her in the gut. Elizabeth coughed up blood and then she felt a hand on each breast before Naruto kneed her in the gut and grabbed her by her head and brought his other hand back. Her HP gauge was barely there, she would be dying soon of she didn't drink Estus so Naruto decided to give her a sip of his so if she had last words, she could say them her red HP bar went up to half.

"Kid… wait…" Naruto held his hand back as she heaved, and her breasts swayed enticingly as she coughed up blood.

"Finish me in a few… but know this the bitch were are by the spiderweb den of… she will kill you as you are…" Elizabeth coughed up more blood and some splattered her breasts as she heaved more.

"Quelaag is a bitch, get stronger and attack with lightning… she uses lava and fire… summon Mildred… kill that bitch so you can ring the bell here…" Elizabeths HP was now nearing a quarter left of what was regained.

"Be careful kid… the swamp is poisonous… hehe… try getting poison arrows those help kill things faster kid… as does fire arrows…"

Elizabeth leaned forward and looked Naruto in the eyes before she leaned closer and gave him his first true kiss, then she pulled back and heaved up blood, her HP bar near gone. "Kid, make sure you escape here alive and kill Quelaag… I heard her soul is too strong for it to be fully absorbed by the dark signs that curse us… she will leave a soul to use for things… try making a weapon… sentient weapons… born from souls of strong enemies… are the best to have…"

Elizabeth now looked like shit, and was constantly bleeding from the corners of her mouth with blood clogging her lungs. "Stay alive kid… I know your stronger then me now…. But I will be waiting in the parish for you to show back up…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and Naruto got the message. He slammed his fist into her chest and she smiled before she faded away. Naruto was left feeling hollow after that and sat at the bonfire, knowing somehow nothing was going to mess with him.

Naruto smiled and touched his still partly bloodstained lips. "I will help you Elizabeth. I will find a way to you, and help you… you just gave me a good reason to go find the way out of here, out of Lordran…"

Naruto smiled and curled up by the bonfire, dreaming of Elizabeth and he engaged in a different type of combat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Omake 1: Elizabeth's request.

Elizabeth woke up, not in Lordran but in Iwagakure. She got up and race to the Tsuchikage's tower and requested an appointment with Oniki, and thought of why she had kissed the pipsqueak before she told him to finish her off. She sighed and heard her name called.

She stood up and entered the Tsuchikage's office. "Oniki-sama, remember the land I told you was one that let me get my halberd use down pat… well I went there to practice and met an interesting kid. He spoke of an invasion of Konoha to kill the Hokage… mentioned Orochimaru wanting to be the one to kill the Hokage."

Oniki looked at the 14-year-old Jounin Kunoichi of Iwagakure, and he nodded for her to continue.

Elizabeth sighed and stated "Remember the cathedral I told you housed one of the bells that need to be rung to escape the place? I entered his version after he got to where I wanted to duel him. When I entered I noted he was using the Thief set and was dexterous enough to be an issue. I challenged him but he kept parrying or blocking my strike, eventually he got me with a good hit and I was limping… shortly after I played weak and he approached."

Elizabeth sighed. "I nailed him hard and he bled but he got up and blocked my strike then deflected the next and stabbed me in the chest. I told him of a shortcut I learned from the messages… and he nodded. The Darksign let me recover and then after that I made my way down there switching to a matching set of gear minus to top to try keeping him distracted."

Oniki raised an eyebrow and asked. "Distracted him by exposing yourself indecently to him?"

Elizabeth looked annoyed "He was a teenager and I just took off my top to distract him. He fell for the distraction like a fish does bait, but he had good instincts."

Elizabeth sighed and tapped her halberd on her back. "He managed to disarm me but I fell, I disarmed him but I kicked his feet out from under him. We fell in a compromising position, but I got him off me via a stab from a knife to the balls. He then went berserk and managed to pin me, but I told him how to escape, not due to liking him, but simply so I could see how he fares in Anor Londo. That and he is in the Chuunin Exams."

Oniki sighed "I suppose you want to go to Konoha to watch the finals and see if he makes it? Also, on the invasion I will prepare Iwa to storm to help Konoha, we will be the ones to fell Konoha when it is at full strength and avenge the losses we suffered due to that damned Namikaze."

Elizabeth smiled and bowed. "Thank you Lord Tsuchikage. If I may, I would send Han and Roshi to help the invasion. I got a feeling Konoha will have a Jinchuuriki to deal with, and that will hide the main forces invading."

Oniki nodded and then he gained a teasing grin. "Worried about me enacting the Combat Wedding law on you? You did say he beat you twice, one more time and I can enact it."

Elizabeth gained a look of horror. "Lor-rd Tsu-Tsuchika-kage wh-hy wou-uld you do su-uch a thing-g to me-e?"

Oniki simply waved her off "Unless he beats you four times and you cannot win a final time, I won't enact it, so make sure he loses the next time."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Omake 2: how blighttown really went down.

When Naruto turned around he saw a sight that made him blush heavily as Elizabeth had tossed aside her upper clothing entirely and then he noted she wore clothing similar to his own. "You found the clothing of thief somewhere?" she nodded and spun her halberd idly and Naruto was transfixed not her weapon stained with his blood but by her freed breasts which jiggled and bounced due to the firmness with each breath.

Naruto soon paid the price for his inattention and got a halberd slash on his groin causing him to squeak and drop to his knees in the bog. Then he noted some meter pop up and start to fill up with a purple color and as he slowly rose he noted the bar kept filling. He dodged a swing of her halberd and then parried the thrust before slamming his scimitar into her stomach and getting an eyeful of breast when she fell partly forward. Then as she was about to try grabbing Naruto he pulled his sword out of her wound and she screamed in pain before she kicked him in the nuts.

As he fell he pushed her and accidentally knocked aside her halberd but lost his scimitar in return. The two lay there with Naruto on top and Elizabeth on bottom, until Naruto realized his position and went to get up, Naruto placed his hands on her breasts and tried to push himself up. As he attempted to get up Elizabeth pulled him back down and kissed him, while she moved one hand to his waistline and deftly slide it under his pants and britches to grasp his manhood.

As Naruto felt her grasp his cock he squeaked, and she grinned. "Go ahead pipsqueak, my breasts don't bite."

Naruto blushed and started to try playing with them but he only ended up roughly squeezing and pressing on them. His rewards were moans from the girl. "Ooooh, yes just like that pipsqueak!"

As he played with her breasts she started to stroke and squeeze Naruto's cock. Her hands deftly squeezed and pulled all while she stroked him off. Her rewards where Naruto getting hard and also his voice squeaking and going a little rougher on her breasts, just the way she liked it.

As the two enemies continued to toy with each other they both realized that the other was the most sought-after type of partner, a virgin. Both then hurried to undress and make the other theirs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay so a bit of violence with a side of fluff, and some bonding between Naruto and Elizabeth. If you all want me to have her die against Gwyn during the final fight, let me know.

The first omake was the actual scene for the request but it wouldn't have been put in. the second was a teaser as to the next omake for chapter 12.

Please read and review.


End file.
